


Put A Ring On It

by verobird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, One Shot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verobird/pseuds/verobird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles aren't actually dating, at least that's what Derek told Stiles. So Stiles decides that he needs to find a boyfriend, and drags Scott with him to a bar. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkmatey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmatey/gifts).



“So, why are we here again?” Scott asked for the third time in a row. 

Stiles sighed and turned to stare and his best friend, “Dude, will you just stop asking that. I told you for the billionth time, we’re here to get me a boyfriend.”

Scott tilted his head to the side, and from the way his eyebrows furrowed together, Stiles knew his friend still didn’t get it. “But I thought Derek was your boyfriend.”

Stiles cringed, “He’s not!” 

Sighing, and rubbing his temples, Stiles decided to explain further. “I thought we were but it turns out we’re not, he made that clear when he brushed me off. So now I am here to get a real boyfriend, and not an alpha that pretends were dating but turns out we were never actually a couple.”

Scott frowned, “That’s specific.”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh, Scott might not be the smartest but he had a good heart and could always manage to make Stiles feel better.

\--

Stiles stood at the bar with Scott, he scanned the room for a potential man. He needed to get his mind off a certain sour wolf that had too many issues that he made the Winchesters look like outstanding and stable citizens. 

Three drinks later, and no one had even approached him, this whole finding a boyfriend thing was harder than he thought it would be. At least Scott was there with him, “Hey man, Allison just called, I’m sorry to leave but…” Scott looked so pathetically sad that Stiles couldn’t hold it against him. “Fine, you can go, I’ll just be here. Searching. For a guy.” 

\--

Stiles wondered if he smelled like desperation, which would account for the lack of progress. Scott was gone, and Stiles saw no point in staying, this night turned out differently from what he was expecting. As he made his way out, he bumped into a guy, Stiles apologized and kept walking.

His way was blocked by some beefy jock like guy, he looked at least nineteen, five years Stiles’ junior. “Are you going to just bump me punk,” the guy slurred. Stiles could smell the beer on the guy’s breath, and they weren’t even standing that close to each other. 

“I apologized, it was an accident,” Stiles said through his teeth, he tried to walk around the jock, but the guy persisted in getting in his way. 

“Too late, bitch,” the jock said, putting his hands on Stiles’ chest, pushing him. Stiles glared at the guy, “Don’t put your hands on me,” Stiles warned. The jock laughed, “Or what?” he made to push Stiles once more but he was held back by a tall guy, “He apologized, and asked you not to touch him, so I suggest you leave now,” the tall guy told the beefy jock.

Stiles couldn’t help but stare between the two. The beefy jock looked up at the tall guy, assessing the situation, the beefy jock decided it was best if he left instead of getting into a fight with the tall, and extremely well built guy.

Once it was just Stiles and the tall guy, Stiles thanked him, “Uh thanks, man. Teenagers these days, huh?”

The tall guy smiled and extended his hand, “Isaac,” he introduced himself. 

Stiles knew it was rude if he didn’t take the guy’s hand, “I’m Stiles.” Stiles didn’t know but he somehow knew, “You’re a werewolf,” the words had left his mouth without him thinking. 

Isaac’s smile fell, and his shoulders tensed. He dropped Stiles’ hand like it if was fire that burned just by the touch. “Are you a hunter?” Isaac obviously the taller of the two, used his height to intimidate Stiles. 

“What? No!” Stiles tried to correct the stranger. Stiles tried not to think about how Isaac smelled nice. “Oh, gawd, I didn’t mean to blurt that out. Can we start this over?”

Isaac still sized him up, he looked like he was determining if Stiles was a threat or not. “Look, I’m sorry. I’ll buy you a drink, and we can talk if you want. Shit.” Stiles wondered if he wasn’t safer with the beefy jock trying to bust his balls, now he had a potential pissed off werewolf that could easily rip him limb by limb and no one in this bar could do squat about it. 

Isaac nodded, and they ended up in a corner booth that was farther away from anyone in the place. A waitress came by, and Stiles asked for a coke, while Isaac ordered a beer.

“Now, are you going to explain to me how you knew what I am, and why I shouldn’t have let that guy mess you up?” Isaac asked, whatever friendliness or formality he had, was gone now.

Stiles shrugged, “I’m part of a pack.”

Isaac sniffed the air, “But you’re human.”

“Yes, thank you,” Stiles took a sip of his drink. “Dude, you don't need to make that weird look, it’s totally normal for a human to be part of a pack.”

“It’s not that, I just find it interesting,” Isaac finally cracked a smile, and Stiles gulped. It was like sunshine, rainbows and cute puppies. 

Stiles just found him incredibly adorable and wanted to take him home, which he knew Isaac could probably tell. “Um,” Stiles couldn’t get it out, the only guy he had had sexual relations with in the last two years was Derek.

“I’m staying at a hotel,” Isaac offered. Stiles nodded. They agreed that Stiles would follow Isaac to the hotel.

\--

Stiles woke up in the hotel room, Isaac had his arm over Stiles waist, spooning him. He couldn’t believe he had actually done it, actually had a one night stand with a stranger that also happened to be a werewolf. Stiles wanted to laugh, he totally had type. 

“Morning,” Isaac breathed into Stiles neck. 

Stiles shivered, for a one night stand, this wasn’t standard. 

\--

Stiles went to visit Scott, to tell him about last night, but when he parked his Jeep, he saw the black Camero in the driveway of Scott’s house. He debated if he should just go home, or go in. He decided on the latter. There was no reason for Stiles to be kept away from his best friends house because his ex whatever was there too. 

He didn’t even bother to knock, and walked in. “Hey, Scott!” he yelled from the hallway. Scott poked his head from the kitchen, he walked towards Stiles with a smile, and then stopped. “Dude,” Scott pushed Stiles out the house as quickly as he could.

“Ow, what the hell,” Stiles whined. 

They stood next to the Jeep, “You smell like someone else, actually you smell like someone that’s a werewolf,” Scott looked amazed. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I hooked up with someone last night.”

“You need to leave, if Derek smells you, oh god,” Scott rubbed his head.

“Derek can suck it, I’m not with him, all right. So he has no say about the way I smell, or whom I hook up with,” Stiles said, and stopped short when he heard a growl. Stiles closed his eyes, “He’s standing behind me, isn’t he?”

“Yes, and I think I hear Allison calling me,” Scott went inside the house.

\--

Stiles turned around to look at Derek, the anger just radiated off his body. “Hey, look at the time, I have to go,” Stiles said, and walked to the other side of his Jeep, trying to get into the driver’s side. Derek was there in seconds, his hand on the door, and all up in Stiles’ grill.

“You reek,” Derek said between his teeth. 

“Hey, you don’t exactly smell like flowers yourself,” Stiles joked.

Derek gave Stiles a bitch face to rival all bitch faces. “I am going to find this werewolf and rip his throat out,” Derek threatened, or promised, Stiles wasn’t sure.

“Oh my god, are you fucking kidding me? No, you’re not. Derek stop being a fucking dumb, idiot, sour wolf,” Stiles pushed Derek out of his way, which was like pushing a tree.

“You gave yourself to someone else, you can’t belong to someone else when you belong with me, Stiles,” Derek looked a cross between angry and hurt. 

Stiles wanted to cry, and fuck pushing the tears back was hard enough, “No,” he said.

Derek looked taken aback, “What?”

“I said no, I don’t ‘belong’ with you. Newsflash Derek Hale, I am not some toy you can play with only when you’re bored, and then toss when it’s lost all it’s fun. Then, then get mad because someone else wanted it. So no, you need to check yourself, and your fucking priorities,” Stiles exploded, all this pent up anger. 

“You had me, all right, I love you. But you took me for granted, and that’s not fair. I deserve more than your scraps. So what if someone else wanted me, huh?”

Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles brushed off some tears that had escaped, “It’s late isn’t it. You could have said this before. I’m sorry too, sorry that I hadn’t realized this sooner,” Stiles opened the door to his Jeep, he wasn’t going to let Derek see how much this was breaking his heart.

\--

Derek took Stiles’ left hand in his, his voice barely over a whisper, “Stiles, I love you..”

Stiles stared straight ahead, “If you love me, then why even string me along?”

“You deserve better than me, but I’ve been selfish and wanted you all to myself,” Derek brought Stiles’ hand up to his lips, the scent of the other wolf all over Stiles made it hard not to get pissed off.

Stiles frowned, pulled his hand away, “You’re right, I do deserve better.”

Derek’s heart started to beat faster, this was it, Stiles was going to be rid of him for good. 

Stiles sighed and side glanced at Derek, “But I don’t want anyone else.” Stiles pulled Derek down by his shirt and kissed him. Derek placed both of his hands on Stiles face and kissed him with desperation, and a hunger he had never felt before. He was shaking, Derek was scared and couldn’t help but want to keep Stiles close and never let him go.

Stiles pulled away first, needing air in his lungs, “I swear if you don’t put a ring on it, I am going to rip your throat out and dance on your grave, you idiot, sour wolf,” Stiles breathed out.

Derek laughed, “Definitely,” and he processed to kiss Stiles once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this funny, but it didn't actually come out that way. Instead feels happened, so I apologize for them. Maggie, dear, I hope you like it.


End file.
